


Besouros e pernas quebradas

by LJneko



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Suicidal Ideation, Translated
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJneko/pseuds/LJneko
Summary: Um encontro inesperado na borda do Lago Azul interrompe Quirrel antes que este faça uma escolha terrível.





	Besouros e pernas quebradas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stag Beetles and Broken Legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400464) by [Aryashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryashi/pseuds/Aryashi), [relationshipcrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes). 

Lemm, por razões óbvias, não saía de sua torre com frequência. As carcaças infectadas que perambulavam pelas ruas e corredores já eram bem dissuasivas, sem contar a chuva sem fim. Mas um inseto não podia ficar dentro de casa para sempre, logicamente. Na maior parte dos dias Lemm explorava as despensas de sua torre. Estas tinham recursos quase infinitos, talvez para algum grupo de mercadores ou lojinha que caiu aos pedaços já fazia tempo em frente a infecção. Lemm conseguiria viver destes pro resto de sua vida.

Mas o problema era que um inseto só conseguia comer comida preservada até certo ponto. Então em dias que as carcaças estavam particularmente preguiçosas, ou quando algo havia as distraído dele, Lemm andava silenciosamente pelas ruas eternamente encharcadas e pegava o elevador em direção ao Lago Azul. A pesca ali era decente, e após propriamente drenada a pesca mal tinha o sabor da infecção. Ainda mais importante, esta era uma chance de ouvir algo além do eterno batuque de água em vidro e do arranhar de sua própria caneta.

Lemm não via outro inseto na borda do Lago Azul em muito, muito tempo.

Quão estranho então, que o primeiro que ele encontra em uma era estaria colocando pedras em sua carapaça.

Lemm congela. O inseto congela.

“Ah,” diz o inseto.

“O que você está fazendo,” diz Lemm, sabendo exatamente o que este inseto está fazendo.

“Uhhhhh. Hm,” diz o inseto.

Agora, sem ser carrancudo-- ainda que Lemm faltaria em palavras se tivesse que citar qualquer outra característica dele-- mas está meio tarde pra se matar, na opinião de Lemm. Havia um mar de diários, agendas, e velhas notícias recontando como, após a Cidade das Lágrimas ter oficialmente se fechado ao resto de Hallownest em uma tentativa de conter a infecção, um _bom_ tanto de insetos se entregou ao desespero e decidiu que morrer mais cedo que tarde seria o melhor jeito de partir, e de repente um passeio só de ida ao Lago Azul estava na moda. E então, é claro, as pessoas perceberam que uma carcaça não _permanece_ morta com a infecção por aí, onda secundária de pânico, et cetera et cetera-- a coisa sendo, o fim do mundo _já aconteceu_, e Lemm, francamente, imaginou que qualquer um ainda vivo era um excêntrico, irritadiço, rabugento velho patife como ele, que não permaneceria morto nem se o enterrassem doze pés abaixo da terra num caixão de ferro puramente por despeito. O pior já passou. Todos os bons motivos para encher sua carapaça de pedras e afundar ao leito do Lago Azul são notícia de cem anos atrás.

“Eu estou…” o inseto olha ao redor como se uma desculpa fosse emergir da areia, ou como se talvez tivesse uma explicação antes e ele simplesmente a derrubou por perto. O inseto só vê pedras, areia, folhagem, e seu próprio ferrão enfiado no chão. É um belo objeto, Lemm consegue notar mesmo à distância, mas ele compreensivelmente não está focado nele. Não achando nada, o inseto se volta à Lemm novamente e diz: “... coletando pedras.”

A fala desce com um glorioso baque.

“Coletando.”

“Sim.”

“Hmm.” Lemm se aproxima, vara de pesca em seu ombro. “Não, não, você não pode só enfiar elas ai dentro.”

“Desculpa, o quê?”

“Elas vão bater na sua carapaça e ficar danificadas. Você é um amador? Algum tipo de imbecil? Obviamente, se você vai coletar algo, você deveria ao menos fazer certo. Você não sabe nada sobre preservação de relíquias?”

“Uh,” diz o inseto. “...Não, não posso dizer que sei. Não é minha especialidade.”

“Sim, isso é evidente. Bem, aqui, tome,” diz Lemm, esticando a bolsa em que ele ia colocar seus peixes. “Ponha elas aqui.”

“Eu não posso tomar sua bolsa,” diz o inseto. “Eu estou bem assim. Não precisa se preocupar com alguém como eu. Obrigado, mas--”

“Colecionador de Relíquias Lemm.”

“É o seu nome completo?” pergunta o inseto, curioso.

“De fato. Primeiro nome Colecionador, sobrenome Lemm.”

“E eu sou Quirrel,” diz o inseto, e então hesita, como se devesse ter algum outro título, nome, identidade após isto, mas então sua boca fecha novamente. “Só Quirrel.”

“Eu diria que é um prazer te conhecer, Quirrel,” diz Lemm, “mas com o estado atual de Hallownest, é difícil dizer que qualquer coisa seja um prazer. Ponha as pedras nesta bolsa.”

“Mas--”

“Quanto mais você discutir, mais tempo passamos aqui. Por que eu certamente não vou a lugar algum,” diz Lemm “Um idiota como você pode tropeçar e se afogar no instante em que eu me virar, por tudo que sei.”

O rosto de Quirrel não muda. “Eu certamente seria um idiota se eu deixasse isso acontecer, não seria?”

“Correto.” Lemm sacode a bolsa. “Pedras. Na bolsa.”

Lentamente, Quirrel transfere as pedras de sua carapaça para a bolsa de Lemm. Ele olha de relance para Lemm, parecendo-- bem, Lemm queria poder dizer que Quirrel parece tímido, mas não pode; Quirrel aparenta saber como usar o ferrão ao seu lado. Mas todas as pedras entram na bolsa, uma a uma, e Lemm não acaba espetado por certificar-se de que algum idiota não se afogue no Lago Azul, e quando elas todas estão dentro, Lemm fecha a bolsa.

“Você devia levar estas para minha loja,” diz Lemm. “Pode-se dizer que tenho uma espécie de negócio coletando relíquias, se houvesse algo como negócios nestes tempos. Se você abrir estas com as ferramentas certas, talvez haja algo de valor dentro delas.”

“Num monte de pedras,” diz Quirrel.

“Você não acha?”

Quirrel levanta as mãos amigavelmente. “Eu sou, como disse, um amador. Possivelmente um imbecil. Você é o especialista. Eu deixo isso com você.”

“Eu _sou_ o especialista,” diz Lemm, relutantemente contente. “E o especialista diz que há segredos escondidos nos lugares _menos_ perceptíveis de Hallownest. Mas eu suponho que saiba, sendo um viajante. Os do seu tipo estão sempre correndo por aí, achando flores e arco íris no apocalipse.”

Quirrel hesita. Quirrel deve ter um belo de um cérebro aí dentro, Lemm pensa, pois Lemm quase consegue ver as engrenagens girando nessa cabeça dele.

“Eu realmente tinha vindo pra Hallownest pelas vistas,” diz Quirrel, “sim.”

Lemm levanta a bolsa, a estende na direção de Quirrel e não comenta o uso do pretérito por parte do outro. “Venha, então. Eu tenho algumas ferramentas na minha loja que você pode usar para dar uma olhada dentro destas.”

“Uma oferta gentil, mas eu não quero me impor.”

“Eu pareço o tipo de pessoa que deixa as outras se aproveitarem de mim?” diz Lemm. “É uma troca justa. Você usa as minhas ferramentas, eu ganho o benefício da proteção desse seu ferrão. As carcaças estavam calmas na vinda pra cá, mas não há garantia que estarão calmas na volta.”

Quirrel olha para seu ferrão, ainda cravado na borda arenosa. É um objeto bem cuidado, Lemm consegue notar mesmo a esta distância. Um tipo de liga pura de metal, a não ser que Lemm tenha errado em sua hipótese. Ele não consegue identificar a gravura nesta distância, mas foi preservada o bastante para ser distinta. Lemm limita a lista à uma era específica de forjadores de ferrão, a única real diferença de relíquias e armas é que armas nunca duram tanto.

Quirrel olha para o ferrão como se fosse um objeto desconhecido, algo que ele tinha esquecido e abruptamente relembrado. Ele então suspira, se aproxima, e a puxa. O ferrão range quando é puxada, tendo sido fincada em pedras abaixo da superfície ao invés da fofa areia. Isso explica como ele se manteve em pé, pelo menos.

“Muito bem.” Quirrel embainha o ferrão em seu cinto com uma facilidade intimidante. Não importa o quão delicado, aquele ferrão não era decorativo. “Eu espero que você não more muito longe?”

Lemm grunhe. “Só se você considera a Cidade das Lágrimas uma jornada longa.”

Pela primeira vez na conversa toda, Quirrel se anima. “Ah! Realmente, um encantador lugar para chamar de lar.”

“Feh. É gelado e úmido, nada de ‘encantador’ sobre ele.”

Quirrel ri. “Gelado eu até concordo, mas há realmente algum lugar em Hallownest que não seja úmido?” Ele se aproxima, um pouco lento com a idade mas com passadas confiantes. “Eu mal posso dizer que encontrei um quarto que não deixa gotículas na carapaça.”

“Go _tículas_!” Lemm mantém o passo, gesticulando com sua vara de pesca. “Há um mundo de diferença entre gotículas e _gotas_! Gotículas aparecem sem nenhum som. Gotas não fazem nada sem um estardalhaço.”

“Eu achei que estava comentando a umidez, não o barulho.” Quirrel se volta, um brilho em seus olhos.

“Eu posso fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo.”

*

A Cidade das Lágrimas, mesmo depois de todo o tempo e podridão, brilha. A jóia mais brilhante na coroa já esplêndida de Hallownest. Quando a cidade foi construída, os melhores arquitetos criaram uma capital formosa e funcional, cada bloco talhado e esculpido para perfeitamente complementar a chuva eterna. Um reino mais prático e de mente pequena teria talvez construído a cidade em algum outro lugar, ou nadado contra a corrente. Mas não os insetos de Hallownest. Estes viram a elegância na chuva eterna, a beleza da luz esmaecida e refratada das lâmpadas de lumélula, o alegre ritmo staccato de água em vidro.

Os pináculos, numerosos como sejam, permanecem em pé pois foram feitos dos mais fortes materiais. A chuva que corre em suas paredes não os corrói, pois astutos engenheiros direcionaram a destruição paciente da água para longe de suportes e fundações. Dados mais mil anos, estas torres estariam ainda em pé. Há até esplendor nas Hidrovias, carregando a correnteza sem fim por incontáveis bueiros. Nenhuma poça jazia estagnada nas ruas, pois tudo fluia para as Hidrovias e canais.

Após os engenheiros vieram os artistas, os artesãos. Eles poliram a imagem da cidade, moldaram o metal e talharam a pedra, deram forma ao vidro para as milhares de janelas com mãos cuidadosas e o fogo mais ardente. Foi construída para ser uma cidade unida, permanecendo unida para orgulhosamente ser a peça central do reino no centro do mundo.

Ah, quão ambicioso. Quão audaz.

Quão inacreditavelmente estúpido.

O corpo trôpego de um nobre, alguém que nunca havia tocado uma ferramenta de criação em sua vida, cai diante do ferrão de Quirrel. Ele se move com precisão, rapidamente dando cabo de toda e qualquer carcaça sem sorte que acaba entrando em seu caminho. Ou, mais precisamente, qualquer carcaça que não tenha a sorte de poder ser evitada. Não havia motivo para criar um tumulto.

Os artesãos que construíram a Cidade das Lágrimas certamente estariam pasmos em ver a sua obra prima cair em decadência, e então em medo caótico, e finalmente sendo reduzida a uma ruína enferrujada. Danação tripla. É como Lemm disse: _inacreditavelmente_ estúpido. Qualquer historiador que se preze sabe que tudo cai a ruína no fim.

Lemm ajeita a vara em seu ombro, e sua mente distraída lança mais um pensamento em sua direção: se Lemm dá uma caminhada até o Lago Azul para achar peixes e volta com um inseto estranho com um ferrão chique, isso faz de Quirrel um ‘achado’?

Lemm ri para si mesmo. Quirrel escuta mas não questiona com mais que um olhar. Qualquer viajante com sua experiência consegue identificar uma mente a divagar. Isto decorre de muito tempo a sós, tendo a si como sua única companhia, mas é, ainda assim, uma situação peculiar, em que Lemm talvez tenha que explicar as mórbidas piadas que ele conta a si mesmo para passar o tempo. Não é comum ter companhia. E ele não não chegou ainda ao ponto de conversar com os infectados, pra sua informação.

"Subindo o elevador,” Lemm diz grosseiramente, ao invés de explicar, e apontando.

“Seguindo a placa?” diz Quirrel.

"Você a notou, não? Tenho de divulgar o negócio.”

"Há clientes o bastante para um negócio nestes tempos?” Quirrel pergunta, soando entretido.

“Um monte,” diz Lemm, inexpressivo, enquanto chuta a alavanca do elevador. “Dezenas. estou me afogando neles. Não me deixam em paz.” Quirrel cobre o que provavelmente era um sorriso com a mão, e quando o elevador desce, Quirrel deixa Lemm entrar primeiro.

Talvez Lemm tenha estado a sós por muito tempo, mas ele pondera onde, em suas estantes perfeitamente organizadas de relíquias, ele colocaria os modos de Quirrel. Não há porque ser educado no fim do mundo, certo? Em que categoria um senso de valor, moralidade, cavalheirismo, se encaixa como uma relíquia do passado? Há valor em toda e qualquer coisa-- provavelmente. Em teoria. Tudo pode ser reaproveitado, mesmo que apenas para ser admirado. A vista da Cidade das Lágrimas desaparece enquanto o elevador sobe.

Quirrel deixa a bolsa de pedras na porta, como se Quirrel tivesse esquecido toda a desculpa do por que eles vieram aqui no primeiro lugar, que era a de que Quirrel estava, aparentemente, “coletando” pedras em sua carapaça. (Você poderia pensar que se for pra _mentir_, você podia pelo menos manter a história coerente.) “Venha, então,” diz Lemm.

Quirrel olha para ele sem expressão. Oh, grande wyrm. Ele realmente esqueceu.

“Você quer que eu te convide pra um chá ou o quê,” diz Lemm, mau-humorado.

“Oh!” diz Quirrel, o que parece ser um som promissor até que Quirrel diz: “Não, er, eu vou ter que…com todo respeito, recusar esta oferta. Você tem sido muito gentil, e eu não posso ficar e te incomodar com meus próprios problemas. Temo que eu faria uma companhia terrível neste lugar--”

“ESPERA,” diz Lemm.

“--e não seria justo com você. Pessoalmente, eu já conheci muitas pessoas interessantes e vivazes na minha jornada, e certamente se você quer um companheiro esta noite, certamente você pode encontrar alguém mais receptivo às suas necessidades. Sua idade e experiência não seriam problema. Você não deveria se contentar com--”

“Não cala a boca para de falar,” diz Lemm. “Eu quis dizer que as _ferramentas_ estão lá dentro.”

Quirrel olha para ele inexpressivamente.

“As ferramentas para investigar suas pedras.”

Quirrel franze as sobrancelhas.

“Ferramentas _literais, de verdade_, como martelos e talhadeiras, para examinar pedras geológicas de verdade,” Lemm clarifica rapidamente. “Pois foi por _isso_ que você foi ao Lago Azul. Para coletar pedras e artefatos.”

“Oh!” diz Quirrel.

“O que _significa_,” Lemm diz, enunciando suas palavras, “que eu estou te convidando a usar essas ferramentas--”

“Sim, sim, eu entendi! Coletando pedras. Ferramentas na sua loja. Sim. É claro.” Quirrel pigarreia.

“E eu vou te servir chá de verdade, não eufemístico--”

“Vamos entrar logo,” diz Quirrel.

Lemm levanta seu olhar para o céu, destranca a porta da loja, e pergunta para todos os deuses mortos por que ele merece esse tipo de coisa por tentar fazer uma boa ação.

*

É estranho, como tarefas habituais se tornam desconhecidas pela presença de outra pessoa. Lemm mal consegue contar as vezes em que ele ferveu água para seu chá, mas agora com Quirrel sentado em seu escritório pequeno tudo parece fora de ordem. O que é que ele normalmente faz enquanto espera a água ferver? Certamente não era ficar parado olhando para ela. E mesmo assim, isso era tudo que Lemm conseguia pensar em fazer. A atmosfera era densa, desajeitada, cortada apenas pelo eterno batuque da chuva lá fora. Será que devia pegar a chaleira e as xícaras agora? Ou devia esperar a água esquentar? Ele devia ter oferecido comida? Que tipo de comida ele tem aqui? Certamente nada que combine com chá.

Maldição, quando que Lemm começou a se preocupar com essas coisas? Chá é chá, e o chá dele é bom! Tomado de uma loja abandonada mas muito bem preservada a quatro quarteirões daqui. Além do que, Quirrel parece contente em sentar e olhar o espaço mais privado de Lemm, onde este guarda as relíquias realmente _raras_.

Lemm deixa a porta da cozinha aberta, claro. Convidar alguém não fez dele um tolo.

“Esta é… uma coleção maravilhosa que você tem,” Quirrel diz, olhos parando em um Ídolo do Rei particularmente bem-preservado. Ele soa sincero, e Lemm não pode deixar de ficar contente com o tom de admiração na voz do outro.

“Claro que é. Você achou que eu estava brincando quando disse que coleciono relíquias?” Lemm grunhe ainda assim. Não há sentido em ser apreciativo demais.

“Eu suponho que sim,” diz Quirrel, se movendo para apanhar um texto mais antigo. “Não há sentido em colecionar relíquias nestes tempos-- não há mercado para essas coisas, não?”

“Há sim um mercado. Sou eu. E use luvas se você vai examinar este aí,” Lemm diz. Bem quando a chaleira assovia. Lemm a tira do fogão, despeja a água fervente em seu (prático mas elegante) bule e traz a pequena bandeja até a mesa de centro. Quirrel respeitosamente recolhe a mão e olha o texto o mais perto possível sem tocá-lo, completamente absorto. O chá ainda vai precisar de um tempo para infundir completamente, então Lemm usa este tempo para pegar os materiais necessários para os projetos desta noite.

Ele levanta uma caixa de ferramentas, que cai em sua mesa com um baque. “Metade da preservação de relíquias é o cuidado e ferramentas certos,” diz Lemm.

“Todos estes artefatos são tão bem preservados,” Quirrel continua, só meio ouvindo. Sua atenção mudou do texto (Um complicado e possivelmente único dialeto que Lemm só traduziu metade ainda) de volta para a fila de solenes, nobre estatuetas na estante de Lemm. “Objetos escandalosamente valiosos, Ídolos do Rei…”

“E eles não estão à venda, e não estão preservados para exposição,” Lemm retruca. “Eu sou o comprador e o vendedor e o colecionador.”

“Mas que olho para detalhes. Suas estantes são cheias de amor.”

Lemm tosse. Ele está _absolutamente_ certo de que Quirrel está a dois passos de se sentir constrangido pelo que disse, então ele empurra a caixa de ferramentas na direção dele. “Se apresse. Pegue um destes antes que eu junte poeira, esperando você se mexer.”

Quirrel dá uma última olhada na bolsa de pedras. Uma última chance de admitir que ele não estava coletando pedras afinal. Lemm observa Quirrel, se perguntando se agora, nesta hora, ele iria voltar a ter seu senso de adequação, mesmo que só para sair de sua loja. (E ir pra onde? De volta ao Lago Azul?) Uma última chance, se Quirrel estiver disposto a admitir a verdade.

“Obrigada,” diz Quirrel, ao invés disso.

Lemm acena irritadamente e serve o chá. Claramente não infundiu o bastante, mas ele precisa beber algo. Copo na mão, ele senta em frente a sua mesa de trabalho. Quirrel, após um tempo, escolhe uma pequena lupa e um bisturi (Pra quê? É uma bendita pedra), e volta para a poltrona. Lemm abaixa a cabeça e pesca um Ovo Arcano, enrolado em um tecido com óleo para preservação, e mantém seus olhos no trabalho. Aquele pequeno cavaleiro havia vendido dois destes de uma vez; ele tem um acúmulo de trabalho a fazer; ele não está se sentindo desajeitado. Ele é experiente em trazer insetos estranhos para sua loja, sim; tem anos e anos de experiência em não falar num afogamento que não aconteceu. O que, você não tem? Certamente, convencer alguém a permanecer vivo depois do apocalipse é praticamente uma experiência universal.

Lemm olha para cima. Quirrel está encarando as prateleiras cheias da história de Hallownest, com um cansado, cobiçoso olhar em seu rosto. O bule permanece intocado na mesa.

“Você pode tocá-los, sabe,” Lemm grunhe. “Só ponha umas luvas.”

“Não posso,” diz Quirrel.

“Eu digo que pode.”

“Não posso,” diz Quirrel, novamente, resignado.

Ah, Lemm também trouxe a bagagem melodramática do inseto estranho com ele. Por deus e pelo wyrm.

Ele põe uma lupa em frente a um olho e começa a descascar as camadas do ovo arcano, usando pinças, facas, pequenas tesouras tão finas quanto a ponta de um ferrão. O barulho ferramentas metálicas se mistura com o som da chuva lá fora. A loja escurece enquanto as lumélulas se ajeitam nas luzes de fora. Quando ele olha de volta para cima, os olhos de Quirrel estão fechados, e este está respirando lenta e suavemente na poltrona, a pedra do lago quase caindo de sua mão. O ferrão ainda jaz apoiado ao seu lado. Nesta luz, a lâmina do ferrão brilha com inscrições: fluidas e longas, sem formar palavras ou padrões mas talhadas com carinho.

Lemm não é um planejador. Ele é um colecionador e historiador amador. Ele não finge saber como lidar com esse-- o que quer que Quirrel seja. Não há respostas na loja do colecionador de relíquias: apenas histórias, ainda pesadas com vidas a se desenrolar, pacientes em suas estantes. então Lemm apenas grunhe, ajeita seu óculo, e volta a trabalhar na longa noite.

Uma hora depois, Lemm percebe que esqueceu de servir Quirrel um copo de chá.


End file.
